Forever
by lastlife
Summary: This is a collection of KurapikaxKuroro one-shots songfics. There's romance, angst, actio and some fluff. Read and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1: As long as you love me

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME_

* * *

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands_

Kurapika gazed at the city life below him, seeing and not-seeing at the same time. His mind was focused on one thing, or rather one person. An ex-mortal enemy who was now a...what? He wasn't sure. _Lover_ seemed inadequate. _Love of my life_ seemed melodramatic. So, Kurapika Kuruta was at a loss of words, which was quite rare.

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery_

_I can't get you out of my head_

_Don't care what is written in your history_

_As long as you are here with me_

Kuroro stepped silently into the room, his obsidian eyes searching for a familiar blonde head. He found him, gazing down at one of the windows that graced their luxurious suite in the hotel. Standing thee, framed by the soft moonlight, he looked more like an angel than ever. _His_ one person who made him truly _feel._

_Every little thing that you have said and done_

_Feels like its deep within me_

_Doesn't really matter if we're on the run_

_It seems like we're meant to be_

Kuroro approached him, taking no small amount of pleasure in the fact that he no longer stiffened when they got close. He knew that the younger boy was sometimes confused and frustrated by his own feelings, but he didn't mind. He'd wait for as long as it was needed.

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows_

_But I guess it shows_

_When you look into my eyes_

Kurapika felt a smile tug at his lips as the man crept up behind him. He shouldn't feel so comfortable, so complete at the presence of the man who destroyed everything he once held dear. And yet, that was exactly how he felt. He'd stopped trying to ignore his feelings a long time ago. It was a lost cause!

Kuroro wrapped his arms around the thin blond's waist and rested his head on his shoulders. Kurapika leaned into him and smiled serenely as he heard Kuroro's soft 'I love you', whispered into his ears.

"I love you, too." He said as he rested his cheek against his soft, dark hair. In the end, what else was there to say?

_I don't care who you are, where you're from_

_What you did As long as you love me_

_Who you are_

_Where you're from_

_Don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant:** Yes, I know I'm insane. Try not to point that out in your reviews. The song belongs to Backstreet boys, not me. Don't sue. Byeee.


	2. Chapter 2: Trying not to love you

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. One-shots. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_TRYIN' NOT TO LOVE YOU_

* * *

_You call to me and I fall at your feet_

_How could anyone ask for more_

_And our time apart, like knives in my heart_

_How could anyone ask for more_

Kuroro tilted his head and gazed at the dull red sky. The sun was setting. It was a sight that he once enjoyed, but now sunsets brought a painful memory along with them. A memory of their separation. The Kuruta had shed a few tears that he'd tried to hide from Kuroro. Kuroro himself was marveling at the strange sensations of his chest aching and his throat burning. How could emotional pain manifest in such physical ways?

_Tryin not to love you only goes so far_

_Tryin not to need you is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

Why was he torturing himself like this? He was never much of a masochist. What were his demented thoughts when he told Kurapika that they should go their separate ways? What was he thinking? Oh right, he was 'thinking' that the only person he loved was better off away from him. Never mind that the Kurutan boy was with Kuroro in the first place because of his own manipulations. His actions didn't make sense, even to himself!

But he did try to stay away from him. He constantly fought down the desire to seek out information about _his_ Kuruta. It was a battle he lost. That was why he was lying down on the grass, in a field from which he could easily and clearly see Kurapika's new, isolated house. He had yet to see the blond, though. And why was he afraid (Kuroro Lucifer-_afraid_!) to approach the building? Afraid of rejection? Or afraid of acceptance? He didn't know.

_This kind of pain, only time takes away_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

_And nothing I can do without thinking of you_

_That's why it's harder to let you go_

Kurapika let out a long sigh. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to hate the Spider-head...so then, why did the enigmatic man's absence make his heart ache so much? His mind pictured the anguished expression on Kuroro's face as they bid goodbye. He could still remember his own tears and the agony he'd suffered.

_Tryin not to love you only goes so far_

_Tryin not to need you is tearing me apart_

_Can't see the silver lining from down here on the floor_

_And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for_

He strolled out into the field with the images of a certain, raven-haired man filling his mind. Those abysmal, dark eyes, those rare smiles, those lips... So when he saw a familiar black figure stretched out on the floor, he thought that he was hallucinating. Ah, he'd finally lost his goddamn mind!

But any doubts regarding his sanity fled when the person clad in black jumped up, _nen_ flaring. The feel of the eerily familiar nen and the look of utter shock on Kuroro's face was all the confirmation he needed. He'd come for him after all! His morbid thoughts from earlier all but vanished as he slowly approached the older man. He stopped when he was in front of him.

"Took you long enough." He muttered, staring into Kuroro's night-lit eyes.

"Far too long." He whispered in return and Kurapika found himself in a tight embrace with the man who'd somehow stolen his heart. The Spider and The Butterfly. It was a strange world.

_So I sit here divided, just talking to myself_

_Was it something that I did_

_Was there somebody else_

_When a voice from behind me_

_That was fighting back tears_

_Sat right down beside me, and_

_Whispered right in my ear_

_Tonight I'm dyin to tell you_

_That tryin not to love you, only went so far_

_Tryin not to need you was tearing me apart_

'_Cause tryin not to love you_

_Only makes me love you more_

_Only makes me love you more_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant:** Ah, another product of my insanity. I like this better than the first. Watch out for the next one, it's a tiny little companion to my fic, _My soul to Find_. It's my favorite one so far. I'll post it soon. Have some tissues ready, though! Song belongs to Nickelback.


	3. Chapter 3: My last breath

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

_MY LAST BREATH_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: **This chapter is a companion to my multi-chapter fic, _My Soul To Find_. Do you recall the 1st chapter, the super sad one. Well, this is a songfic of the same, only I'm not rewriting the conversation. This chapter will focus on Kurapika's dying thoughts and will give you an inkling on how he died. Regardless to say, this is a biiiiit angsty. Oh, and the song belongs to Evanescence. It fits the scene, don't you think? This also happens to be my favorite chapter of all time.

* * *

We'd been at this for a while now. Neither wanted to do this, neither wanted to hurt the other. Yet, here they were, half-heartedly trying to kill the person they loved. Fate truly was cruel to me.

It's entirely my fault, though. Kuroro was, well, I think he was starting to believe that I'd given up on revenge once and for all. And I did, kind of. This wasn't revenge; this was just a way to free myself of my misery, my dilemma. It was not as if I could actually kill _him_. I'd rather tear out my own heart first. That was, in a way, what I was doing right now.

The lethal dance was coming to an end. I saw my opportunity. Kuroro drove his poison-laced Benz knife towards me, as if to stab me, but I knew better. I could see it in his eyes that he wasn't going to truly hurt me. He couldn't either. Maybe, he'd nick my arm and incapacitate me, but that was it. He probably thought he could talk some sense into me later. But that was not what _I_ wanted.

Dissolving my chains, I threw myself forward and onto the incoming knife, impaling myself on the razor-sharp blade. My knees gave out as the pain and the burning sensation of the poison spreading sped through my chest. I heard Kuroro's strangled gasp and I was suddenly in his arms, looking up at his horror struck face.

_Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you_

_And I'm not afraid_

I looked into those, soulful, black orbs, knowing full well that this was the last time I'd see them. I reached up with a bloodied hand and lightly touched his face. Beautiful. And agonized. I felt sad that I'd be leaving him behind. He'd be so lonely, and so sad. Maybe that was my version of revenge? No, I don't think so.

_"I'm so…sorry, Kuroro." _I choked out, blood filling my mouth.

_Can you hear me_

_Can you feel me in your arms_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet ruptured light_

_It ends here, tonight_

It took all my willpower to converse with him. That was all I could do for him now. A parting gift.

I truly was sorry that I had to leave him behind. That I had to leave my friends behind. Images flashed in my mind. Gon, Killua, Leorio, Senritsu, Bashou...even some unlikely ones like Shalnark, Franklin, Shizuku; the Spiders I liked best. Then came _his_ face. Pale skin, night-lit eyes and raven hair. Kuroro.

I knew that this was selfish of me. I knew that I was running away. But I could no longer handle being bound by a powerful oath that would not, could not fulfill. This was the only choice I had. At least I could die by Kuroro's hands. It was somehow fitting, after all we'd been through. It wasn't his fault, though. It was all on me. And my eyes were safe. It was an okay-death, for suicide, that is.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

And yet, a part of me wanted to stay. To forget my blood drenched oath and enjoy life. Of course, it was impossible now. But a future with him...it would have been nice.

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

This was it. The true end of the Kuruta clan. My entire body was burning now, but I paid the pain no heed. My attention was on the man who held me. He was _weeping_. I wanted to tell him to stop, but my lips wouldn't move. Against my wishes, my hand fell away from his face and my mind shied away from the agony and desperation I saw in his eyes.

_Say goodnight, don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

My vision...it was blurring, fading. I looked into those obsidian eyes as my life bled out of me. Maybe, we'd meet again in another life. Fate wasn't _too_ cruel, was it?

_"Goodbye." _Isaid asI lost my vision. **_'I'll see you again, Kuroro, someday' _**I thought asthe darkness claimed me.

* * *

I'd like to thank boomer4ever, Kirayuki and sayurijaina0839 for your support. I'm warning you though, the next few chapters will be a bit tragic. :-(


	4. Chapter 4: Even in death

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

_EVEN IN DEATH_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: **This is another companion to 'My soul to Find'. I seem to be in an angsty mood these days. This is from Kuroro's POV, after Kurapika's death. Enjoy. And review.

* * *

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow, so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

It was so much better to be cold, to be emotionless...to shut myself off from others, than to feel this _agony_. How did people cope with this? With every second that passes, with every breath I take, it feels like I'm dying. I wasn't used to feeling this way. I _shouldn't_ be feeling this way. But I did.

I reached out and placed a trembling, dirt-stained hand on the simple, handmade grave. There were other, rougher ones spread out behind this one. Kurapika had once told me that he'd buried all the people in the village by himself, in the village itself. That was why I brought his...body...here to be buried. He'd like to be with his family.

It has been 4 days since the actual burial. No funeral, no wake... just a simple burial with no one but myself present. I couldn't bring myself to let his friends know.

Even now, I couldn't leave the grave that I had dug for him. I kept seeing his image, hearing his words. I kept seeing the way he'd looked at me as he lay dying. There was no accusation in those eyes, no anger, no loathing. Just affection and regret. That made it all the more worse. It would have been better, easier if he'd died hating me. Then I wouldn't hate myself.

I've been staying here for the last 4 days. I should probably eat or sleep, but I just couldn't. And I couldn't leave him. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_Those softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

How could I have killed the one person whom I _loved_? The only one whom I truly cared for. _How_?

_Some say I'm crazy for my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

Shalnark and Machi once tried to get me to leave. I refused, though I didn't show my emotional turmoil to them. There was only one person who could wrench out any reactions from me and he now lays dead in the earth beneath me, killed by my own hand.

I should have refused. To hell with my promise. I should never have fought him. At the very least, I should have pulled back when I realized that he didn't intend to kill or even seriously hurt me. I should have known he would try something like that.

The small smile he gave me before he threw himself on my knife keeps flashing in my mind. What were his thoughts then? Did he intend to exact his revenge by torturing me with his death? If that was the case, he had succeeded. I felt as if a piece of me was missing, like there was a gaping hole inside of me.

An array of '_what-if _s' plagued me. What if I'd refused to fight him that final time? What if I'd never sought him out and forced him into the Ryodan in the first place? What if I'd never massacred the Kuruta tribe? What if I'd never ever heard of those damn eyes in the first place?

I would always wonder, knowing full well that I would never find out.

_I will stay forever here with you, my love_

_Those softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you_

_Anymore than I do_

Exhausted, in both body and soul, I lay down beside his grave. I closed my eyes, but it wasn't darkness that greeted me. It was a face, angelic in its brilliance, with liquid gold hair and vivid blue eyes. He was smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: My Immortal

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

_MY IMMORTAL_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: I know you might be getting tired of these, but this one is also a companion to My Soul To Find, set 4 years after the previous chapters. Don't worry, all these can be read as stand alones. Need I say that this is angsty. I seem to be in a tragedy-loving mood these days. And it is longer than usual (for me)!3 Enjoy!**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you had to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

They say time heals all wounds. _They're wrong_. If anything, the hollow feeling inside me has increased in the past four years. It was ironic, really. I spent nearly 3 decades of my life with no emotional ties whatsoever to anyone. Then I went all fell for someone who was out for my blood. No, ironic didn't quite cut it.

True, I cared for my Spiders. But I didn't love them, though they were, in a way, my family. _Love_ was a word that hadn't existed in my vocabulary for quite a long time. Until I met a certain blonde Kuruta, that is. He took down all my barriers. Did I mention that he despised me? Well, perhaps Kurapika had loved me towards the end, but it didn't matter. Not anymore.

He was dead. And I _felt_ dead, though my body was very much alive. Sometimes, it was as if he was here by my side. Sometimes his presence was almost tangible in the air. It was probably all in my head, but I liked to think otherwise. It kept me sane.

For three years, we were together. True, it was forced on him at the beginning but somewhere along the way, it had changed. Our relationship had evolved to a point that I would have let him go if he had asked. He never did. Our connection, for lack of a better word, was strong though it was wrenched from us despite our reluctance.

And his sudden absence was suffocating. Even now, four years after his death, I still woke up somedays, searching for a shock of blond hair near me. Then I'd _remember_ and the hollow feeling would set in.

_These wounds don't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Sometimes, when I was alone, the memories would overwhelm me. But I heartily welcomed them, because, in the memories, he was there. Alive. Whole.

It may sound strange, but what I missed most was our endless bickering. Kurapika was the only person I knew who would pick a fight, verbal or otherwise, with me. And he was also the only one who could hold his own against me. I loved it all. And now, I missed it all.

Most of those arguments concerned morality, which he had always claimed I lacked. In my mind's eye, I could see the way he'd roll his eyes when I'd brush off his accusations, the way he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms to try and stare me down.

Then there were the other, more tender movements. Light, hesitant kisses, a brush of skin here and there... All these brought a bittersweet feeling to my chest, adding to the ever-present ache.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice has chased away all the sanity in me_

Every single, miniscule detail of his face was burned into my memory. It was his face that I saw, every night as I closed my eyes. A soft, almost feminine face, smooth, porcelain skin, brilliant cerulean eyes... He truly did resemble an angel. And the way those eyes blazed scarlet. It was breathtaking.

It was his eyes that first enticed me. It seemed a waste to destroy such beauty. Then, I began noticing more than just his scarlet eyes. I loved him even as he hated me. When my feelings were reciprocated, I was overjoyed. But I was blind to the toll it was taking on him. If only I knew the torment his feelings inflicted upon him...

The thing was, once you got past the entire vengeance business, we were quite compatible. Same interests, same intellect, even the same nen-group. In a way, we complimented each other. Light and darkness.

_When you cry, I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

It hurts. It's not a physical pain, of course. In fact, it is a thousand times worse than any injury could be. It's as if something inside of me died with him, all those years ago. I kept reliving our final battle. The way he threw himself onto my blade. The way he smiled at me, both pained and peaceful. The way he said he loved me. And the way he bid goodbye.

Kurapika was the only person I loved. The only one I truly cared for. I still love him. And I wouldn't trade the little time we had for anything. But despite all this, his blood was on my hands.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I am sorry but updates will be slow from now on. School's gonna start soon and I am off to boarding where I cannot use the net or the computer. Yep, my life sucks!


	6. Chapter 6: My Heart Is Broken

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Warning: Harsh language and adult themes.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

_MY HEART IS BROKEN_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: 'My Soul To Find' past is soooo compatible with Evanescence songs.*dreamy sigh* Well, this is the last MSTF chapter. This time, the POV might surprise you. Hey, if reincarnations exist, spirits can as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I will wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you.  
I pulled away to face the pain.  
I close my eyes and drift away._

_Over the fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul.  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Torn away from you._

I should be happy, shouldn't I? After all, I got what I wanted. I was dead and as an additional bonus, Kuroro Lucifer was suffering. So then, _why_ was I still here? Why am I so _miserable_? Most importantly, why was I standing near Kuroro's sleeping form, brimming with tears I could no longer shed?

I reached out and brushed my hand against his face. At least, I tried to. My spectral hand simply passed through him. He looked so young while sleeping. He definitely didn't look like a 33 year old man, more like a 20-something man. Some of his youthful appearance was due to nen; some of it was just the way he appeared. But his sleeping face had a pained expression on it. An expression that had made its way over there about 4 years ago, after my death. Before that, he used to sleep with an almost innocent expression. I'd never been able to call forth my hatred whenever I saw that expression. Over the years, I'd become fond of it.

As I watched, his body jerked fitfully and my name escaped his lips in a wistful whisper. I closed my eyes as sorrow washed over me. If only I could comfort him somehow. The hatred I once felt no longer existed. Truth be told, it had vanished almost entirely even before I embraced death. Now, his suffering made me ache to reach out to him and the fact that I was its cause made me miserable. I suppose I should be happy that I could feel so intensely even in death.

_My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold  
Over my heart_

My essence, my spirit was tethered to him. I wasn't complaining though. We were both responsible for this. I had yet to let him go and he had yet to let me go. I know full well that I will never stop loving this man. And I selfishly hoped that he wouldn't stop either. Atleast this way, I could stay with him. It was both a blessing and a curse.

I now knew that none of my tribesmen had ever wanted vengeance. They'd just wanted me to go on with my life. It was far too late now. And besides, towards the end, my life had more or less narrowed down to the raven-haired man who now lay before me. Fate seemed to enjoy irony.

_I can't go on living this way  
But I can't go back the way I came  
Chained to this fear that I will never find  
A way to heal my soul  
And I will wander 'til the end of time  
Half alive without you_

Day by day, I watch him hurt, unable to reach out and take away his pain. It's agonizing to watch the man he was with me, only with me, vanish into the cold, stoic mask he donned. I know he feels guilty about my death. And I feel guilty whenever I see that lost look on his face that appears when he is alone, away from his comrades' concerned eyes. I desperately want to tell him that it wasn't his fault; that it was my choice. But I can't. All I can do is bear silent witness to his misery.

_My heart is broken  
Sweet sleep, my dark angel  
Deliver us from sorrow's hold_

He's waking up. He opens his eyes and they desperately search the space beside him, looking for someone; looking for me. The raw grief on his face as reality catches up with him is too much for me. I close my eyes, trying to block his anguish as well as mine. I no longer have a beating heart, but it still feels as if it is breaking. I reach out to him in another futile effort.

Someday, Kuroro, _we will be together_. Someday. Somehow.

* * *

Hey. guys, I was wondering if I should finish Forever before I leave. What do ya think? I leave on 29. Lemme know before that, 'kay?


	7. Chapter 7: Enchanted 1

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

_ENCHANTED 1_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: Well, I have always been fascinated by how things would have been if our favorite duo had met before Kuroro's capture at the hotel. Kurapika's a girl(again) and this evidently takes place in an AU. Expect a lot of OOCness. Lemme know what you think, Ok? And I got not even a single review for the last chapter! *sigh* I guess it was kinda lame.**

* * *

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

'Patience, Kurapika, patience' I told myself as another guy, one who looked old enough to be my grandfather, asked me to dance. I oh-so-politely declined, saying that I was a Nostrad bodyguard and not a guest. I think it was the murderous glare that accompanied my sickly sweet voice that sent the old goat packing.

I looked around and settled my eyes on my 'boss', Neon Nostrad whose little pink head was peacefully resting on the chest of some boy she was dancing with. Typical! I sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling rather sorry for myself. The things I did to keep my vow! But why on earth did the pink brat have to drag us bodyguards to some stupid mafia-only party at this hour? And why did I have to dress up in a friggin' tube dress? This was torture!

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

I was toying with the idea of getting the hell out of there when my eyes locked onto a pair of obsidian ones. He was rather handsome, well actually he was drop dead gorgeous (not that I care) with dark hair, dark eyes and a strangely innocent visage. The only things that looked strange about him was his white bandana and blue earrings.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

Why on earth was he coming over here? I swallowed and averted my eyes from the rapidly approaching dark figure. He was probably coming to meet someone else, I thought, eyeing the horde of well-dressed women that were in the immediate vicinity.

But apparently, that wasn't so. I heard a soft 'hello' from in front of me and locked my eyes with his, all the while keeping an expression of indifference on my face. "Can I help you?" I asked in a flat voice.

He simply shrugged and leaned on the wall besides me. I fought the urge to squirm as I felt his eyes on me. What the heck was going on? What was the matter with me? And him?

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"You're a bodyguard." He said. It was a statement, not a question. I turned to look at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Pretty observant, aren't you?" I asked, mildly impressed. He shrugged again and held out his hand to me.

"I'm Kuroro."

I stared at it for a second before gingerly grasping it.

"Kurapika."

"Why aren't you over there?" he asked, nodding towards the dance floor where numerous couples were spinning around in a traditional waltz. Like I said, strange party!

Now, it was my turn to shrug. "As you said, I am a bodyguard. Besides, why aren't _you_ out there?"

It hadn't escaped my notice that almost all the women around us were alternating between sending appreciative glances at him and murderous glares at me. Jeesh!

"Care to fix that?" he asked, holding out his hand to me. There was a challenge in his obsidian gaze. It was the craziest, most irrational thing I have ever done, but I took his hand boldly.

"Just so you know, I can't dance." I informed him as he steered me towards the dance floor. He simply smirked and said, "I think I'll manage."

As it turned out, I only stepped on him a few times. And he suffered through it in a very gentlemanly manner. Of course, the main reason why I'd stepped on him so many times was because I was busy blushing furiously at our close proximity. But it was kinda nice. Pleasant, even.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I was disappointed when the dance ended. Before any more words passed between us, Neon called (Read: Bellowed) my name, wanting to go home. My colleagues were already with her. I turned to Kuroro, only to find the spot beside me vacant. I found him a good distance away, watching me with a rueful smile.

I smiled and gave him a light wave, actually letting my face show my regret. I strode towards where the rest of my group was and we began making our way towards the exit. When I looked back, he was nowhere to be found.

On the drive back, I kept seeing a certain, raven-haired man in my mind. For some reason, he intrigued me. I was smiling, albeit minutely, the entire time.

All thoughts of Kuroro and the Troupe was driven out of my mind a few days later during the Yorknew auction and the appearance of the Phantom Troupe. And then, I finally managed to capture the Spider head. I pulled off my wig after we got in the car and I heard him suck in a shocked breath. Curious in spite of myself, I turned to face him and saw that he was wearing a shell-shocked expression.

"Kurapika!" He exclaimed, his voice a faint whisper. Surprised at being addressed so familiarly, I turned and stared at him. I didn't see it at first, but,..._I knew those eyes! _He looked so different, with the slicked back hair and cross-shaped tattoo.

"Kuroro?" My lips formed the word before I could stop them. His lips twisted into a wry smile and I turned away from him, feeling sad for no apparent reason. We didn't interact again.

During the hostage exchange, as I watched him walk away, I tried to imagine the way I had felt during our dance, ...and failed.


	8. Chapter 8 :Enchanted 2

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

_CHAPTER EIGHT_

_ENCHANTED 2_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: This is just 'ENCHANTED' told from Kuroro's POV.**

* * *

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

So many people, most of them powerful mafia lords, enjoying themselves, completely unaware of the danger they were in. Of course, they weren't in any danger now, but since most of these people were to attend the Yorknew auction, well, let's just say that their life expectancies aren't that high.

I was hardly a social person, so a party with a bunch of mafia lords and their goons wasn't my favorite place to be. Of course, I endured it with no complaint whatsoever. I was here to observe them, after all. And it was my choice. It was boring but I could handle that.

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

But the behavior of the women present here was starting to irritate me. Must they stare so shamelessly? Suddenly, my attention was captured by the one female in the area who was not acting predictably. She stood there, arms crossed, alert and ready, surveying her surroundings with practiced subtlety. And she looked graceful and beautiful while doing it, though I doubt that effect was intentional. Now and then, her eyes shifted to a pink-haired girl who was enjoying the party.

A bodyguard. And that girl was probably the one she was guarding. She definitely didn't look like a mafia bodyguard. She was rather short and delicately build. She looked like a princess, not a warrior. But I knew better than anyone else that appearances can be deceiving. I watched, intrigued, as she turned down a man who, from the looks of it, asked her to dance. He went away with a crestfallen look. I didn't blame him; she was exquisite.

She looked like an angel, for lack of a better analogy. Vibrant golden hair fell to her small shoulders, framing a striking face with bright blue eyes. Perhaps she was a bit too thin, but the ruby red dress she wore made the best of her lithe figure.

Her eyes snapped to mine as I observed her and for some time, we simply stared at each other. Not entirely sure about the motivation behind my actions, I began heading towards her.

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

She had averted her eyes and only looked up at me when I stood in front of her and offered a soft greeting. Her reply was a cold "Can I help you?". Unperturbed, I shrugged and leaned against the wall beside her.

"You're a bodyguard." I said and finally managed to solicit a response from her. In a spur of the moment decision, I held out my hand to her and told her my name; at least part of it.

"Pretty observant, aren't you?" she said, sounding mildly impressed.

"I'm Kuroro."

She seemed reluctant to socialize, but she grasped my hand and said, "Kurapika."

I liked the name. And the girl.

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

"Why aren't you over there?" I asked. It was obviously not due to lack of opportunities. Lack of inclination, perhaps?

She simply shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "As you said, I am a bodyguard. Besides, why aren't _you_ out there?"

Hmm. That was a valid question. I just wasn't the least bit interested. At least I wasn't until a few minutes ago.

"Care to fix that?" I asked, extending my hand to her as an invitation. For some reason, I wanted to dance with this angelic young blonde. Interesting.

She hesitated for only a second or so before placing her hand in mine. It was small and delicate, She definitely didn't look like a bodyguard. Then again, I didn't look like an S class criminal either.

"Just so you know, I can't dance." She told me with a hint of humor as we made our way to the dance floor. "I think I'll manage." I replied as I slipped an arm around her (tiny)waist. Despite the fact that she stepped on me a few times, I enjoyed myself quite a lot. This girl intrigued me and the light blush that adorned her face made me smile throughout the dance.

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

The song ended all too soon and Kurapika's attention was caught by the pink-haired girl who called for her. I slipped away and paused to watch her. She turned to where I was. Her eyes soon found me and I smiled a bit wistfully at her. She smiled and waved at me, looking a bit regretful. I guess I wasn't the only disappointed one. I slowly slipped away, all the while keeping an eye on her, committing her to memory. There was something about her...

My thoughts during the journey back to the Ryodan's hideout were focused more or less on Kurapika. The next few days was spent either planning the raid or thinking about that girl. But the fiasco that ensued caused me to put her in a corner of my mind. The only time I was reminded of her again was during my time with Neon Nostrad.

So one can imagine my surprise when the chain assassin- the only person who had managed to capture me-pulled off her brown wig to expose a painfully familiar mass of golden hair. I was extremely good at hiding my emotions, but this time, I was sure that my shock was evident on my face and in my voice as I choked out her name.

"Kurapika."

Bewilderment flashed across her face, followed by recognition. I watched, feeling sad about how our acquaintance turned out to be, as her beautiful Scarlet eyes widened at me. "Kuroro?" she asked, with a sad undertone to her voice.

I smiled ruefully and she turned away from me, her angelic visage a cold mask. We didn't interact further until the hostage exchange.

As I walked towards Pakunoda, I tried comparing the quick-witted girl who blushed so sweetly in my arms to the spirit of vengeance that had managed to capture me and cripple the Spider. I shot her a glance and saw a sweet smile adorn her face at the sight of her friends.

I resolved to forget the golden girl at the party. She was the chain-assassin now.


	9. Chapter 9: Who am I living for

Title: Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the crazy plots. Not even the songs.

Pairing: Kuroro and Kurapika.

Rating: Varies (T or M)

A/N: Hi guys. This is a collection of KuroxKura songfics. Once you read this, you'll be absolutely, completely certain that I am batshit insane!

* * *

_CHAPTER NINE_

_WHO AM I LIVING FOR_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant: This is the last chapter. After four angsties, a couple of semi-happy fics and two crazy eccentricities, I've worked on a bit of action. Hope you like it, though I am not too good at describing fights! Song belongs to Katy Perry.**

* * *

_I can feel a phoenix inside of me_

_As I march alone to a different beat_

_Slowly swallowing down my fear, yeah yeah_

Finally! Kurapika thought as he caught and held the gaze of the raven haired man before him. The last of the spiders, Kuroro Lucifer. The rest were gone. Dead by his hand. Though it felt like a part of him died every time he took a life, he'd done it, for the sake of his vow. Now only Lucifer was left.

They moved simultaneously. The last Kuruta and the last Spider. Kurapika's chains and Kuroro's nen book had yet to appear. His eyes were a vivid scarlet as they fixated with scalding intensity on the black clad figure.

_I am ready for the road less traveled_

_Suiting up for my crowning battle_

_This test is my own cross to bare_

_But I will get there_

The sound of rattling metal rang in the air around them as Kurapika finally summoned his chains. They charged at Kuroro, who leapt out of the way and called forth the Bandit's secret. The pages flipped to one with the picture of an old man with hawkish eyes. A golden whip materialized in Kuroro's other hand and he used it to counter the blond's chains. Gold met silver and things went on like that for a while, neither of them giving nor gaining an edge. Abruptly, Kurapika dissolved his chains and summoned a pair of wakizashis. He charged.

_It's never easy to be chosen, never easy to be called_

_Standing on the frontline when the bombs start to fall_

_I can see the heavens but I still hear the flames_

_Calling out my name_

Kurapika clutched his torn shoulder and straightened up. The fight had been going on for about an hour now. Kuroro's stolen abilities clashing with Kurapika's techniques from various nen-groups. They were rather evenly matched to the dismay of both.

Both of them were still standing, but neither was unscathed. Numerous cuts and bruises adorned their bodies. Kurapika's most grievous injury was his mangled right shoulder. Kuroro, on the other hand, was bleeding profusely from a bloody wound on his abdomen. Their nen was nearly depleted.

Kurapika collapsed to his knees. The shoulder wound was taking its toll on him and didn't have the energy to use his Holt Chain. He watched warily as Kuroro approached him with slow, unsteady steps. He knew one thing for sure. He was going to die that day. But he wouldn't be going alone. The Spider head was coming with him.

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

The man dropped to one knee before him, panting softly. One of his hands still held the nen-book. The other held a katana that was made out of nen as well. Kurapika knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on to it for long; his nen was fading fast as well.

"Time to die, Kurapika." He said in a voice that sounded strangely _gentle_. Kurapika simply smiled and met the man's dark gaze. It was time.

Using the last of his nen, Kurapika shot a nen chain towards Kuroro. Like the Judgment chain, it disappeared into his body. But instead of wrapping around his heart, the chain became a cloud of pure nen that enveloped his beating heart.

"Care to come with me then, Kuroro?" He asked, grinning at the man's puzzled expression. That particular chain had short forth from his index finger. A chain that could be used only once. A chain that tethered the life of the one it enters to that of the user. The moment Kurapika died, Kuroro would as well. And vice-versa.

Realization dawned on Kuroro's face. He smiled serenely as he understood what the chain was for. He looked at Kurapika with something akin to admiration.

"It does seem fitting, doesn't it?" He said as he plunged the blade into the Kuruta's heart.

_I can see the writing on the wall_

_I can't ignore this war_

_At the eh-end of it all_

_Who am I living for?_

* * *

**Author's senseless rant(contd): Well, I couldn't kill just one of them, so I came up with this! I mean, letting them both survive wouldn't be too fun, right. Don't worry, none of my multi-chapter fics will have such endings. I actually prefer happy endings, though most of my songfics sing a different story. :-P**

**Well, this is the end of this collection. Whopeeeee! Thankyou for sticking with me all this time, guys. Love ya'll.**


End file.
